Andromeda Universe
by RushFanDax
Summary: I posted this before, but no one seemed to like it. I edited it, so now it's much better! Summary inside. Chapter 2 up! Time to go to the Andromeda.
1. P2C789

Andromeda Universe  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Andromeda. I wish I did, but I don't. I'm not going to put a disclaimer in every chapter, just this one.  
  
Summary- Dr. Jackson and Major Coburn are transported to the Andromeda universe.  
  
Spoilers for: There But For The Grace Of God, Maternal Instinct, and Heroes. This is pre-The Lost City.  
  
NOTE: This chapter has been edited so much you wouldn't even know. The first time I posted it, I had my facts wrong, there weren't enough details, and I'm pretty sure there was at least one plot hole. This new version is much better.  
  
Chapter 1 - P2C-789  
  
It was an uneventful day at the SGC. SG-1 had no missions planned. Teal'c was trying to kel'no'reem, Carter was messing with her machines, Daniel was looking at his rocks, and O'Neill was in the commissary, eating.  
  
SG teams 3 and 7 were off world on P2C-789. The planet had naquadah on it, and Major Carter was disappointed when she didn't get to go. Major Coburn was due for a scheduled check-in.  
  
The Stargate activated with it's usual flush before returning too normal. SG-3 had dialed in. Coburn was about to inform General Hammond of a very interesting discovery.  
  
"General," Coburn greeted.  
  
"Major," Hammond said back. "How is your mission going?"  
  
"Very well, sir." he stated, pleased by their discoveries. "There are significant deposits of naquadah in the ground. Major Carter might want to take a look at it."  
  
"I'll send her through. I think she'll be happy about this discovery."  
  
"General," Coburn started. "Dr. Jackson should probably come through, too. There's something he might want to see."  
  
"What is it, Major?" Hammond asked.  
  
"We're not sure, sir," he began. "But we think we've found a Quantum Mirror."  
  
"I thought there was only supposed to be one?"  
  
"I know, sir. That's why I want Dr. Jackson to come and take a look at it."  
  
"I'll send them through. You said that there was naquadah on this planet. Do you think there is any chance the Gould will go there?" General Hammond asked.  
  
Major Coburn shook his head. "Possible, but not very likely, sir. Request permission for SG-3 to return to Earth." Coburn asked.  
  
"Very well," said General Hammond. "But I'd like you to stay behind. I'll send Dr. Jackson and Major Carter through when the rest of your team returns."  
  
"Yes, sir." Major Coburn then nodded and walked off. The Stargate then deactivated.  
  
----------  
  
Major Carter and Dr. Jackson stepped through the Stargate and appeared on P2C-789. They looked around. There were (what else,) trees, and some caves off in the distance. There was also a clearing where SG-7 was inspecting the artifact they believed to be a Quantum Mirror. The Major and Doctor had already begun a conversation back on Earth.  
  
"A Quantum Mirror?" Carter asked, puzzled. "Isn't there only one?"  
  
"That's what I thought," Daniel responded. "We'll find out soon, though."  
  
Major Carter and Dr. Jackson approached SG-7. Major Coburn, who (as you know) was ordered to stay behind, walked over to greet them.  
  
"Major. Doctor," he said. "I hope you can tell us if this Naquadah is worth mining or not."  
  
"I'll have to do some tests, but these deposits already look promising. Should I start?" she asked.  
  
"Go ahead. Doctor," he started. "You're the closest thing to an expert on the Quantum Mirror. Is this thing one of them?"  
  
"Well..." he said. "It certainly looks a lot like the one I found a few years ago, but I'm not sure. Did you find a controller with it?"  
  
"No, but there was some sort of power source attached to it."  
  
"How do you know it's a power source?" Daniel asked.  
  
"When we found it, there was a mirror image of the cave we found it in. After we took the power source off, the image disappeared." Coburn answered.  
  
"That's strange," Daniel commented. "The first mirror didn't have a power source attached..."  
  
"MAJOR!" A lieutenant on SG-7 was yelling to Coburn. "I just saw a Goa'uld probe! Its—." He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. The probe had shot him.  
  
The probe began to shoot everything in sight. The members of SG-7 tried to fight back, but it was no use. They were all killed within minutes, and soon only Major Carter, Major Coburn, and Dr. Jackson remained. Suddenly, the probe started to target the area around the Stargate. One of the shots hit the DHD control crystal. They were trapped.  
  
"Major!" Carter was yelling to Coburn this time. "I'm going to set some C-4 over a heavy deposit of naquadah! Hopefully that will make the blast strong enough to destroy the probe!"  
  
"Do it! I'll cover for you!" Coburn shouted back.  
  
While Carter ran to set the C-4, Coburn and Jackson started shooting at the probe. The shooting barely slowed it down.  
  
"I'm done! We need to move farther away!"  
  
And so they did. They ran as fast as they could toward the Stargate. When the probe moved over where Carter had planted C-4, she exploded it.  
  
A large explosion of fire could be seen. When the flames died down, they could see that the probe was, more or less, destroyed.  
  
"Major Coburn, we need to get out of here." Daniel said. "The Goa'uld will be here soon."  
  
"I know that, but the DHD is broken. We aren't going anywhere for now." Responded Coburn.  
  
"Major, you said the mirror had a power source. Maybe I could connect it to the DHD to make the Stargate work." Said Carter.  
  
"Alright. Do it, if you can. We don't have much time."  
  
Major Carter started to work on connecting the power source to the DHD. She had never seen that kind of technology before. Dr. Jackson had offered to help, despite the fact he had no idea what she was doing. She had connected a lot of wires, and a few times they had sparked. Eventually, Carter had the DHD and power source connected.  
  
She may have finished a little too late. Death Gliders could be heard in the distance.  
  
"Major, I hope that you're done. I hear gliders." Coburn warned.  
  
"I just finished! Let me dial Earth..." Carter then trailed off. She began to hit symbols on the DHD. After hitting all seven symbols, she pushed a button and the Stargate activated. Surges of power could be seen going through it.  
  
Just then, gliders appeared over the horizon. They began to shoot at the humans, barely missing them each time.  
  
"Let's move it!" yelled Coburn. Major Carter sent the GDO signal and ran through the 'Gate. Major Coburn and Dr. Jackson followed shortly after. Seconds after they entered, the Stargate surged with even more power and the wormhole disintegrated.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Did you like it? For those who don't know or don't remember, Major Coburn has been in two episodes of Stargate and was the leader of SG-3 in both. He is played by Steve Bacic, who stars in Andromeda. If you liked the first chapter, review and I might write more. Constructed criticism accepted, flames are not. 


	2. The Strange Devices

Andromeda Universe  
  
Disclaimer- read the first chapter. Spoilers for Andromeda- Takes place during season 4, after Rhade joins the crew. This is before the season finale. If you haven't seen Soon The Nearing Vortex, or The World Turns All Around Her, you probably shouldn't read on. For Stargate spoilers, read the first chapter.  
  
NOTE: I would like to thank W1REF1RE, sueKay-04, LadyReeana, macisgate, BizzyLizzy, and sesshomaru-sg1 for reviewing. I didn't think I would be getting this many reviews, so thanks again! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one.  
  
------  
  
Chapter 2 – The Strange Devices  
  
A ship whose crew was under the control of The Abyss had recently attacked the Andromeda. They (the Andromeda,) were currently docked with the ship of a Than Wayist who was helping Harper with repairs. The Wayist also had given them two strange devices. They were about to go their separate ways, and Captain Hunt wanted to thank the Than. Hunt was standing in the Command Deck with two other officers, talking with the Than.  
  
"Thank you for helping my engineer with our repairs, and also for these devices you have given us. What are they again?"  
  
"You are welcome, Captain Hunt. It was my pleasure to help." The Than replied. "As for your question..." he began, "These are ancient devices, believed to serve some sort of ceremonial purpose. As of yet, I have been unable to discover their true purpose for being. Maybe you will have better luck than I."  
  
"I hope so," Hunt said. "Again, thank you for your assistance. I hope we see each other again."  
  
"As do I. Until then, Captain Hunt." And with that, communication ended and the Than entered Slipstream.  
  
"Dylan..." began the first officer, Beka Valentine. "What if these 'devices' are some new sort of bomb? That could go off at any minute inside the Andromeda?"  
  
"Beka, are you suggesting that our Wayist Than friend would want to destroy the Andromeda?" Hunt asked.  
  
"Yes." She replied. "You can never tell who's a friend and who's a foe nowadays."  
  
"I don't believe that Than had any intention to destroy Andromeda." Said Rhade, the weapons officer of Andromeda.  
  
"And why is that, Rhade?" asked Beka.  
  
"Wayists are not destructive. Even if he was being controlled by The Abyss, he couldn't destroy us because it's not in his nature."  
  
"Really? And where did you learn that?"  
  
"People," began Hunt. "We could argue about this all day, but I think we should we should just be glad all of our repairs are finished. Besides..." he started. "Andromeda can always clear this up for us. So, what are the devices, Andromeda?"  
  
The image of the Andromeda's AI appeared on the main screen. "I have no idea what they are, Captain. I've never seen anything like them before."  
  
Hunt was absolutely dumbfounded. "You don't know? Please explain."  
  
"Well," the Andromeda started. "They are both made of an element I've never seen before. The ring has many symbols on it, and the pedestal has symbols that correspond with the ones on the ring. In addition, the ring appears to have nine points which are similar to chevrons."  
  
"I see. I'll have Mr. Harper start—." Hunt was cut off by the Andromeda.  
  
"Captain Hunt! The ring device is activating itself! My avatar is already on her way to the cargo bay to see what happens."  
  
"Alright. Rhade, Beka, lets go." Said Hunt.  
  
On their way to the cargo bay, the three crew members ran into Rommie, the Andromeda's android avatar. They rushed to the cargo bay in silence. What they were about to see would shock them all.  
  
As they entered the cargo bay, the officers' eyes widened. The ring device was surging with power, and part of it was spinning. Every few seconds or so, a chevron would light up at one of the symbols. Finally, when seven of the chevrons were lit, the ring surged with even more power and a burst erupted from it's middle. Where there was once an opening, there was now an illusion of water. Suddenly, two men were thrown from the 'water' and into the cargo bay. When they were clear of the ring, the illusion appeared to disintegrate.  
  
That was not to be the biggest surprise. When the two men stood up, each of the four crew members recognized both of them.  
  
'This can't be possible,' thought Rommie.  
  
"Um, hello." Said one of the men. "We come in peace?"  
  
-----  
  
So what did you think? I'm not sure if it's as good as the first chapter, but that's for you to decide. Sorry if the people from Andromeda seem a little out of character. I haven't seen the show in a while, so my knowledge of the characters could be a little rusty. Please R and R. Oh, and one more thing... The next chapter may not be up in a while. This story is my second priority. My number one priority is my original story on FictionPress called, "And The Meek Would Inherit The Earth." I'm trying to write the second chapter to that, so it may be a while until I can update this. 


End file.
